


Always Here

by orphan_account



Category: yuri on ice
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 13:51:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9551750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Yuuri is the worst chosen one to ever be chosen.Viktor is the golden boy who is Yuuri's rival.Yuuri is essentially destined to never live past the age of 20 due to everything trying to kill him constantly.But, that doesn't stop Yuuri from questioning about the average teenage things. For instance, his sexuality and why does he have a girlfriend?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is my first fanfiction on here! I hope you like it! Also, this is alternatively posted on Wattpad. My user on there is @apparationn

Viktor has been missing for the first two months of school. He's my rival. We despise each other. But I feel his absence everywhere I turn in Watford. The void of him is like hearing his wicked laughter in the silence. I can't escape whether or not he is here. Watford is the wizarding school I call home. I don't want Viktor to ruin that. I obviously can't call the orphanage in New York City I return to every Summer home. 

Although, I used to believe Viktor ruined my life being at Watford, I can strongly say that him not being at Watford is even worse. It is terrifying not having Viktor under my constant supervision. Him being my roommate, which was assigned to us in our first year by chance with a sorting hat, allowed me to keep watch over his whereabouts. I knew when he was off doing god knows what into the late night. Now, his twin bed on the opposite side of our large dorm room is empty.

Phichit comes barreling into the room per usual. It is time to go to the dining hall for breakfast. Phichit and I walk in taking our usual seats in the middle and take up a small table for ourselves. When we enter the dining hall, most first years turn to look at me in awe and some with wary looks of caution. I assumed most of their parents probably gave them the run-down of all my accomplishments and a firm warning to stay away. 

Phichit and I are our own small friend group, sometimes including Yuko. Yuko and I have been dating off and on since our second year. Our relationship never became very significant due to the frequent short periods of us actually dating. Yuko is the wholesome popular girl that was the obvious choice for me, the mage's heir. I'm the chosen one, and I will be watched by all of the wizarding community until my death. My magical abilities are said to be beyond any other wizards of my generation. Inside me is an eternally flowing fountain of magic. I am still in denial of that aspect due to my constant slip ups with casting any ordinary spell. But, it is proven by when I get mad, I blow up. I literally burst with magic destroying everything in my path. It is my last year of magical education, yet I can't perform a simple cleaning spell without my wand spewing sparks. Despite everything, Yuko is beautiful and gentle, but I've never felt anything for her other than wishing for her safety and happiness. I'm not sure if she will be able to have either by being with me.

Phichit and I sit across from each other. He indulges himself with toast, and I did the same with my strawberry crepe. In between bites of toast, Phichit asks, "Yuuri, when are you gonna try and rekindle your relationship with Yuko?"

My eyes narrow and I purse my lips in thought. Then, the memory floods back into my mind. 

Yuko and Viktor were standing in front of the Wavering Wood. Viktor held both of Yuko's hands, gazing into her eyes. They were obviously about to kiss. Viktor was leaning in to compensate for the drastic height difference between him and Yuko.  Phichit and I were about to interrupt their private moment. But, Yuko turned and saw us first. Anger boiled within me. It was mostly directed at Viktor.

"Yuuri!" Yuko gasped with fear in her eyes. She feared me, not the vampire holding her hands about to kiss her. Yuko drawed her hands back to her waist away from Viktor's. Viktor looked at me with a smug grin.

I was about to yell mindless threats at Viktor like I always do, but the Humdrum took me off guard. I was knocked onto the ground. Oh yeah, the Humdrum is basically supposed to be my mortal enemy. Every god damn chosen one needs a mortal enemy. It's like a rite of passage. Viktor could be my enemy but isn't at the moment. Viktor is more so my rival in comparison to the Humdrum. Yes, Viktor could definitely kill me if he wanted to. Although, the fact that he's been trying to do so since our first year at Watford looks bad on his part. But, at the moment the Humdrum wants to kill me more than him and probably always will. 

In the end, I never got to fight Viktor over this quarrel. The humdrum had kidnapped both Phichit and me. We had to escape from him before he killed us. I would have much rather fought Viktor that night. My feelings of anger probably wouldn't be so prominent if I had gotten a few good punches in on Viktor that night.

Snapping out of thought, I look at Phichit evenly in the eyes and say truthfully, "I don't know if I'll ever be able to fully forgive her." This was complete honesty. The thought of Viktor winning against me in something as personal as my relationship with Yuko drives me crazy. I can imagine his smirk growing on his face, realizing he won another game against me. I shake my head to rid myself of the image.

"She probably doesn't even want us to be together anymore. Our history is old and very long. She probably wants to be with Viktor. I wouldn't be too upset if she was breaking up with me, but if it is for Viktor then I'm kinda pissed," I add. 

Phichit shakes his head in disbelief at my comment about Viktor. 

"Viktor probably isn't even coming back for this year. This last year is optional. Knowing Viktor, he's somewhere posh and enjoying a cup of tea," he replies.

Then, almost on cue, the dining hall doors bursts open. The chatter in the hall ceases.

"Oh Jesus Christ," I say aloud to myself and Phichit. It's heard throughout the room due to the silence.

Viktor fucking Nikiforov is standing with an obviously forced smirk. Viktor's flair for dramatics is always present and never surprising. He obviously used the Open Sesame charm to open the doors with a strong gust of wind. Of course, when he returns from nowhere he'd need a dramatic entrance. But what surprises me is his physical appearance. Viktor is dressed sharply in our school uniform like usual, but the uniform that once fit nicely now hangs loose off his body.  Viktor is naturally deathly pale because of his vampirism, which he has yet to confirm. But, he now has deep blue circles under his eyes and his cheekbones protrude sickly out of skin. He attempts to strut across the dining hall to retrieve his food, but it makes his limp more obvious.

I see Yuko attempt to catch his eye, but she fails miserably. He walks past her not giving her a second look. I feel a smug expression rise onto my face. It's quickly erased by Viktor turning to make eye contact with me as he takes a seat next to his only friend, Chris. I feel heat rise to my face from anger. I grumble to myself about how he came to the dining hall despite the fact he never eats in public. This entire ordeal was just his big entrance.

\---

In Latin class, Viktor who has been absent the past two months, already made a higher grade on the quiz than I did. I fumed glancing at the his desk next to me and seeing his paper lying there with a 97%. I received a C- so he got two whole letter grades higher than me already. I flip my paper over to hide the grade. But, I was too late. A snarky comment had already left Viktor's lips,

" Wow Katsuki, maybe you should focus more on Latin instead of the next goblin you'll have to slay, or your next damsel in distress to rescue."

I snap my head towards him and his icy blue eyes pierce mine, provoking me.

" Sorry, I don't have a rich mummy and daddy to pay for a private tutor to teach me a dead language during the summers in my mansion, " I mock him.

He opens his mouth to retort something, but the professor begins another lecture on verbs.

I did not enjoy having Viktor back at Watford.

\---

When I return to my dorm to shower and go to bed, I'm surprised to see all of Viktor's stuff filling his side of the room, and Viktor occupying his bed. Viktor's eyes flicker to me from his book. As a typical Viktor way of acknowledging me he asks, " Did Phichit by any chance sleep in my bed while I was away?"

I roll my eyes to look at him. 

" What do you think?" I say.

" Oh gross, I'm going to have to wash my sheets."

I sigh exasperated already with Viktor's dramatic tendencies.

" Would you care to tell where you've been all this time?" I ask, swinging my shower caddy on my arm. 

I lean over to grab my towel before Viktor shoots back defensively, " I don't have to tell you where I was." He slams his book shut and glares at me. I wasn't expecting that curt of an answer. My previous theory of him going on an exotic vacation before the dining hall was obviously diminished due to appearance. But I still assumed it wasn't something he would keep hidden. 

A wicked smile appears on my face. I stand up and walk closer to him on his bed. I lean up close to his face teasingly.

" Don't be shy, you can tell me where you were," I say drawling on my words.

To my surprise, a blush appears on Viktor's face. He must really be embarrassed and not want anyone to know. Now, I have to know.  He shoves me off, but I come back closer to where I can almost feel his breath. I'm trying to provoke him despite the fact he's a vampire that could lunge for my throat any second. That idea would be idiotic anywhere else but in the dormitories. The dorms are enchanted to where you can't harm your roommate without receiving severe punishment. 

"C'mon Viktor you can tell me," I try again.

Finally, Viktor broke. His face scrunches up in obvious distress as he says, "I was kidnapped by fucking numpties."

I look at him in shock. When the idea registers in my mind, I fall backwards. I double over laughing, tears forming in my eyes. When I look up Viktor looks like he's about to cry he's so embarrassed. I couldn't imagine a small little green creature being able to overpower Viktor, the golden boy with vampire strength and wizard powers.

" How- the- hell- did that happen?" I ask between fits of laughter.

" There were a lot of them!" he exclaims, trying to prove himself. But, that only encourages another fit of laughter from me.

**Author's Note:**

> { preface written on my wattpad version of this work } 
> 
>  
> 
> This is a fanfiction about Viktor and Yuuri in an alternate universe. This alternate universe is created entirely by Rainbow Rowell from her book Carry On. I take no ownership over any of the fictional rights pertaining to the setting like Wartford.
> 
> ALSO YOU DO NOT HAVE TO READ THE BOOK CARRY ON TO ENJOY THIS BOOK! Everything will be explained within the work. It will probably be similar in some ways to a Harry Potter AU due to they are both magical schools.
> 
> In this work, Viktor and Yuuri will not like each other at all in the beginning. But I promise you they get friendly pretty soon!
> 
> This was generally just a disclaimer to clarify things a bit.
> 
> Enjoy!


End file.
